


Snow day ~ Dukeceit

by abrecalledcheese



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, romantic dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044750
Kudos: 24





	Snow day ~ Dukeceit

Remus’ eyes fluttered open at the sound of birds chirping outside the window. He opened his eyes wider and saw a white light shining through the glass and looked up into the wintery scenery outside. Although he never really liked to disturb Janus in his peaceful sleep, even though he didn’t mind, now was a special occasion and could pass as an exception.

“Jan,” he whispered as he looked up, his head on Janus’ chest. Remus started poking softly at his boyfriend’s cheek.   
“Jan. Janny, wake up!”  
Janus’ eyes fluttered open and he grunted as the light hit his chocolate brown eyes.  
“Morning hottie,” Remus grinned cheekily. He looked down from his face to the window and Janus followed his eager gaze.  
“It’s snowing,” he whispered excitedly and Janus grinned at the hint of joy in his voice. He found it so adorable how excited Remus would get at the sight of snow - since they never got it in Florida. But now that they were taking a holiday in Canada, they could finally experience the cold, soft fluff everyone outside their hometown always talked about. Realising that he was getting nothing more than a tired groan, a cuddle and a whisper to his ear saying “I’m too tired to do anything…” or something like that, Remus decided to do something about this situation. As an idea finally formed inside his head, he smiled mischievously.

Eagerly, he scooped his boyfriend up bridal style and spun him around in a circle.  
“Re! Remus what are you doing?” Janus laughed cheerfully. Remus was one of the few people who made him feel this type of genuine joy and he always loved when he did this. Eventually, Remus put him back down before pecking Janus softly on the lips.  
“I love when you do that,” Janus giggled as he booped him on the nose. Unable to stop himself, Remus leant down and kissed him once again, but more passionately this time, placing his hand on Janus’ neck in one swift motion. Janus smiled into the kiss as Remus brought him in closer and when they pulled away Janus couldn’t hold back his grin.

“We should start moving,” Janus said softly.  
“Oh, so nOW you want to get going?” Remus replied, playfully acting stern.  
“Oh don’t be like that,” Janus said coolly, smirking with an eyebrow raised, looking at Remus over his shoulder as he turned away and walked to the bathroom. Remus glanced at the messy bed and genuinely contemplated tidying it - which he rarely ever did I’ll have you know - but ended shrugging and skipping after Janus, leaving the heap of pillows and blankets on the mattress behind.

As he approached his boyfriend, who was brushing his teeth, Remus wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.  
“I love you,” he whispered in Janus’ ear, causing a few shivers to run down his back. Since he couldn’t kiss him due to the toothbrush in his mouth, Janus held Remus’ face and nuzzled him as much as he could whilst still facing forward.  
“I love you too,” he tried to say back, but with all the toothpaste foam flooding in his mouth, Janus accidentally ended up spitting it at Remus but both men burst out laughing, Janus hugging Remus immediately and trying to wipe it off, whilst also struggling to breathe.

After they both readied themselves for the day and changed into other clothes (that weren’t their pyjamas), they relaxed in front of the TV. Remus was wrapped in a blanket on the sofa with a cup of coffee whilst Janus was reclined back and on his phone. ‘Friends’ was on the channel and as Remus finished his coffee and placed the cup on the table, he leaned back into Janus’ arms. As he did so, Janus’ put down his phone and focused all his attention on him, encasing Remus in a warm embrace. Relaxed and content, the young couple stayed where they were in each other’s arms and enjoyed each other’s company until the time came again for the cycle to repeat.


End file.
